Yoruichi the Pillow
by Kay Ross
Summary: Yoruichi grinned at the visibly red Soi Fon. "You know in the Living World the scientists have found a word for that?" "Mm?" Tipsy Soi Fon didn't say much; it was safer that way. "Asian flush syndrome!" / YoruSoi Fluff! OneShot.


**Hi! Sooo... this is my first time writing YoruSoi fics but _damn_ do I love those two together. I'm going to be writing one-shots predominantly for now because I don't think I have enough experience to write them in a full-length fic in character. **

**So, I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. YoruSoi would be canon if I did.**

* * *

Ukitake and Shunsui were, as usual, lounging in the gardens of Ugendo nursing a bottle of sake. The sky was a clear blue, and the clouds were picture perfect. Soul Society was in the process of recovering from what Aizen had done - and its inhabitants were doing the same in their own different ways. For two of the oldest captains the Gotei 13 had known, there was no better way to start than with a bottle of sake.

"I didn't actually think you'd go for the sake over the tea, Ju." Kyouraku smirked, bringing his straw hat down to shield his eyes from the sun.

"I have weak lungs, not a bad liver." Ukitake smiled with mirth. A smile which widened when he noticed the slight rustling of the trees in the area, accompanied by a barely noticeable breeze. "Heads up."

"Aye." Kyouraku sat up, pouring himself another cup before he held it out in front of him.

Suddenly, a figure flashed to Kyouraku's side. "Thanks!" A grinning Shihoin Yoruichi reached out for the cup. "I got you again, Soi!" She called out to the openness. "Drink up!"

Seconds later, a suspiciously wobbling Soi-Fon flashed into the vicinity. "This was a horrible idea, Yoruichi-sama." The 2nd Division Captain sat herself down and caught her head in her left hand, apprehensively downing the cup Yoruichi held out to her. "Ich." Soi Fon was never one for sake.

" _Yare, yare..._ " Yoruichi grinned at the visibly red Soi Fon. "You know in the Living World the scientists have found a word for that?"

"Mm?" Tipsy Soi Fon didn't say much; it was safer that way.

"Asian flush syndrome!" Yoruichi smirked. "But for you, little bee, we could just call it 'adorable'."

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!" The dark-skinned woman couldn't help but snicker as Soi Fon got _even_ redder.

"Ahem." Kyouraku said with usual smile. "I still can't believe you managed to bait her into playing drunken-tag, Yoruichi-dono."

"Me too." Ukitake took a sip of sake. "But I think, perhaps, it's time to bring Soi Fon-taichou back." He smiled towards the currently-incapacitated captain's direction.

Yoruichi gave a frustrated 'huff' and crossed her arms. "Meh. I was hoping Soi Fon would be the batshit-crazy-when-drunk type! I went through all the trouble of getting to her to take shots when she lost in tag!"

But she couldn't help her smile when she felt Soi Fon tug at her to scoot closer, and then leaned her petite frame on the older woman. "Alright, alright. Enough for today." She smiled, even through rolling her eyes in feigned annoyance. "Arigato, Ukitake-san, Kyouraku-san." She grinned to them as she took Soi Fon up and carried her...

Like a potato sack.

"Bye!" And the Goddess of Flash was off.

Ukitake blinked. "She just threw Soi Fon-taichou over her shoulder?"

Kyouraku sweat dropped. "I know. I was expecting something a bit more romantic."

Ukitake only shook his head in amusement.

"Yo, Ju?"

"Yeah?"

"If I follow them do you think I'll have any luck and get to watch- UMPH!" A huge book hit him square in the face. "Nanao-chaaaan~ How'd you know I was hereee?!"

* * *

Yoruichi looked at Soi Fon, currently curled up on her lap. "Soi?"

"Mm." was the grunted reply.

"Soiii~ You need to drink some water. Here." Yoruichi tried to nudge Soi Fon up, holding a cup of water. "It will make you feel better."

"Yoruichi-sama..."

"Mhmm?"

"We are never doing that again." Soi Fon groaned as she turned over to find a more comfortable position to nurse her headache in. Yoruichi was slowly brushing Soi Fon's hair, humming soft songs from her childhood to lull the younger woman.

"No promises!" Soi Fon grinned. "I find incapacitated Soi Fon kind of cute."

Soi Fon, like many times before, blushed. _Never gets old._

Yoruichi set the cup down and started to move Soi Fon aside, intdending to get up when suddenly the little captain stopped her.

"Nope."

"Eh?" She shot a curious glance at Soi Fon, who was already closing your eyes.

"This was your fault." She said with a slight slur. "You have to be my pillow til I wake up."

* * *

 **Nothing overly ambitious, just some fluff! I hope you guys like it. Please do comment on my writing of Yoruichi and Soi Fon since I'm fairly to new to them, although I know that for this story there isn't enough of 'normal' Soi Fon for you to have a basis of judgement. :)  
**


End file.
